Nabila (TV Series)
Nabila is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a gardener for the the Kingdom, after the attack on The Kingdom, she takes her people to safety. Pre-Apocalypse Washington D.C. Nothing is known about Nabila's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "Bury Me Here" Nabila approaches Ezekiel as he observes the Kingdom from a second-story balcony. She is cautious as she approaches due to Shiva lounging around but informs Ezekiel about the weevil problem in the gardens, overwhelming the crops. She states that they can remove all of the crops to defeat the weevil problem and start re-growing the crops. She also acknowledges that the royal gardens mean a lot to Ezekiel but is optimistic that they can start over. Later, she and other gardeners start removing the plants as Ezekiel watches on. Season 8 "Some Guy" Nabila is among the Kingdommers to gather in the center of town and listen to Ezekiel's speech about his confidence in the militia. She smiles as she listens and cheers with the other townspeople. Later, when Ezekiel, Carol, and Jerry return to the Kingdom, she gathers with the other townspeople and is saddened by the losses of the Kingdommers who were killed. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Nabila pays her respect to her friends and neighbors who were killed at the Chemical Plant Outpost as she stands at a fence that has been turned into a memorial. "How It's Gotta Be" Nabila is seen when Gavin is saying his speech to the Kingdommers, she looks around knowing Ezekiel will be there. When Ezekiel rams the school bus, Nabila falls and gets up, then subdues a Savior and takes his gun. She runs and finds Carol and tells her that Ezekiel is back there. Carol tells Nabila to take the rest of townspeople to safety and Carol will meet her there. Nabila then flees the Kingdom with the rest of the group to the safe house. "Honor" Having escaped into the woods with the other Kingdommers, Nabila listens to Carol as she instructs her to head to her cottage, assuring her the Saviors don't know about her hideout. Nabila asks if Carol is going back to face the Saviors by herself and when Carol says yes, Nabila replies that the Saviors don't stand a chance against her. Nabila then leads Henry and the other Kingdommers off to the cottage. "The Lost and the Plunderers" Nabila will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Nabila has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Bury Me Here" Season 8 *"Some Guy" *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" (No Lines) *"How It's Gotta Be" *"Honor" Relationships Ezekiel Ezekiel and Nabila have a good relationship. Nabila respects him as a leader, however she is still scared of Shiva when she goes to tell him about the weevil problem in the garden in episode "Bury Me Here". Carol Peletier TBA Trivia *The name Nabila means "noble" or "honorable" in Arabic. Category:Religious Category:Alive Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Kingdom Category:Season 8 Characters